villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
Wolf is a member of the Pack and a secondary antagonist in the Disney animated television series, Gargoyles. A brutish figure favoring brawn over brains, Wolf is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Breaking Out Xanatos Wolf is part of the Pack's attempt to free David Xanatos from the clutches of the Shredder. Wolf engages the Shredder's foot clan guards as part of a frontal assault, but he encounters Oruku Saki's chief ninja, Karai. He pounces at her but is knocked out by her powerful whip. Wolf survives this blow and escapes the Shredder's citadel after the operation is successful. Facing the Dreadnoks While Fox joins Xanatos, Wolf takes over as the de facto leader of the Pack. He is alerted to the Dreadnoks by a newly arrived robot, Coyote. Coyote informs Wolf and the Pack of the Dreadnoks: a biker gang devoted to Xanatos's chief rival, Cobra Commander. Wolf and the rest of the Pack attack the bikers, getting an initial edge. Wolf personally engages the Dreadnoks leader, Zartan, punching him while holding a steel weight. Wolf cowers in fear when Zartan brandishes and lights a stick of dynamite. Though Wolf survives the blast, he is left open to an attack; Zartan then hurls Dingo into Wolf, incapacitating both. Outclassed, Wolf and the rest of the Pack flee from battle. Upgrade and Defeat Drago approaches the Pack, promising upgrades in exchange for the assassination of Shendu. Once Coyote gathers the requisite equipment and plans, Drago modifies Wolf into a strange, werewolf-like creature. As the Pack breaks into Shendu's compound, Wolf announces his intention to personally kill Shendu. Shendu, however, laughs off the threat. Shendu knocks Wolf back with a burst of flame, but Wolf later gets up and punches his rival. By the end of the battle, Wolf is the last member of the Pack standing, punching Shendu yet again. But Shendu is through playing games; he electrocutes his enemy with intense laser vision. It is unknown if Wolf survives this final attack; in any case, he is thoroughly defeated. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War Reboot Xanatos recruits Wolf in order to make a stand in the criminal underworld. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Wolf plays a minor role in the first war, acting as part of the Pack's assault upon Gen-U Tech labs. When he and his fellow Pack members come face to face with the forces of the Sinister Six, Wolf is among the first to leap into battle. However, he comes to a swift demise after Shocker and Electro blast him with powerful pulses. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains